


Dusk

by BooksForThoughts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForThoughts/pseuds/BooksForThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is gone, Magnus is alone. Magnus is ready to go, to go join Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

I'm outside the old cemetery, waiting. The gate to the cemetery was swinging in the wind, every so often closing with a crash; the rust from the gate flying off with the wind.

The trees surrounding the cemetery are swaying in the wind, letting off a low whistle.

The sky was a mainly blue, with slight signs of dusk approaching.

The sign by the gate, normally readable, but today, I can't make out what they say, the tears in my eyes preventing it. I know what they say. I've been here hundreds of times, just never to say goodbye; especially not to my Alexander.

I take a step forward, cautiously entering the cemetery.

The stench of the rotting corpses was present; if anyone asks, I'll say that's what is making my eyes water, or better, I'll just admit I'm crying about my loss. I'm not ashamed. I loved him. I loved him and I lost him.

The cemetery was nearly completely empty; except for the occasional person wondering. For me, it was like nobody was here, nobody except me and Alec.

The sun was setting. The sky was a colour palate, exploding, taking the sky. Every colour possible was escaping across the sky, taking over the blue. The blue was leaving, like my blue did; my blue-eyed love was gone. Dusk was near.

There was a rustling in the distance, coming closer; the graves hiding things. I'm waiting for these things to pounce. The rustling stopped by a grave, his grave.

I crouched down by the grave, a tear rolling down my cheek. I just came to say goodbye to my love, my Alexander.

I pressed two fingers against my lips then placed them on the gravestone.

"Goodbye, my love. You are my forever. I shall see you soon."

I stood up and gave one last look at the gravestone before turning and taking a step away, knowing I'll be by his side soon enough.

The shadows are taking over. They are the night; they take you into the darkness, engulf you in it. They are a reminder that I am still in the darkness, while Alec is free.

The sky has gone dark, similar to that of my world. Dusk is here.

I take a step forward, the shadows move too. They have a sharp movement, like a man with a prosthetic leg; the sign of a limp, dragging him down. I'm waiting for the shadows to take me too, to take over, for they are the catalysts. But they will be the catalysts which will take me back to my Alexander.


End file.
